The present invention relates to drug storage and dispensing systems.
In healthcare facilities, such as hospitals, drugs are administered to patients. Such drugs are typically stored in a cabinet or closet and are categorized by drug and dosage. Some, more advanced, facilities utilize an automated drug inventory system which uses a user interfaced processor to track the drugs being stocked in and taken from the drug cabinet. Some processors employ mechanisms to restrict access to certain drugs. Despite these drug inventory systems, such drug cabinets are still stocked by humans capable of error. Furthermore, the labels on many of the drug containers and vials are small and difficult to read.
There have been numerous documented cases of drug cabinets being improperly stocked and death or injury has resulted. This may be more prone to occurring in emergency settings when caregivers must act quickly. For instance, the healthcare provider may reach into the drug cabinet and remove a vial stored in the Heparin-child dose section believing that he/she is removing the proper dose of Heparin. Unfortunately, the vial may actually be the adult dose of Heparin which was improperly stocked. Administered to a child, the adult dose may result in death. In other cases, the wrong drug altogether is placed in the drug compartment.
A need remains for a system that helps to insure that the proper drug is stocked in the proper compartment and/or that the proper drug is dispensed and administered to the patient.